The hope of the world
by suzu enma
Summary: a girl is taken by schwarz because of her power and weiss have to get her back.


I do not own Weiss Kreuz but I do own Bella and Ella

italics- thoughts

(...)- telepath

bold- Bella's power

* * *

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, a little girl was playing in the park by herself. Her mother was watching her from a bench nearby, the little girl ran up to her mother smiling. Her mother smiled back and picked her up. On the other side of the park there was a young man playing with a bunch of kids, his name was Ken. He works at a flower shop nearby. The little girl jumped off her mother's lap and ran to the other side of the park to play with the other kids. Her mother got up and followed her to other side of the park.

Ken saw the young women watching the kids play and decided to go over to talk to her. Ken found that her name is Ella and that she had a daughter named Bella. Bella ran up to them and smiled. Ella bent down and asked her if she was ready to go and Bella nodded. Ella got back up and looked at ken and said "we have to go and hope to see you again". Bella waved good bye to Ken as she ran out of the park with Ella right behind her.

At a flower shop three men were at work rearranging flowers. The shop was packed with young school girls, Ken just got back from lunch when Aya told the girls to get out if they weren't buying anything. "Ken get ready to go and do deliveries" said Aya. Ken headed for the back of the store to get ready to head out. Aya then turned to Yohji and yelled at him to get back to work. Omi walked up Aya and told him he had a project to do, Aya told him to go and work on it. Ken then came back out ready and said "I am leaving now". He then left the flower shop to do deliveries.

Aya and Yohji were the only ones left in the shop. Aya was watering the flowers while Yohji was sweeping the flower when a young woman with red hair walked in and told them to meet her in the basement when everyone was ready. When Ken got back they all went to the basement. They had a mission tonight. The young women's name was Manx. She asked them if they were all in and they said "Yes".

Ella and Bella were walking back home when Bella saw a toy store. "Can we go in the toy store mommy" asked Bella. Ella looked at her daughter and said "for a little while". Bella began to jump up and down and then went inside the store with her mother behind her. Bella went straight for the stuff animals. Ella told her she could get one toy, so Bella got an angel doll. After they bought the doll they left and went to look for a place to eat. Bella pointed to the Tokyo tower and Ella knew she wanted to eat there. Ella smiled and said "We can eat there tonight". "Yay!" shouted Bella. Ella started to laugh as they both headed for the Tokyo tower.

When they got there, they got on the elevator and went to the top before they went to eat. "It's a lovely night" said Ella to Bella. Bella nodded and then looked up at her mother and said "I want to eat now". Ella smiled and picked Bella up and went to the elevator and headed for the second floor. When they got to the second floor a waiter greeted them and took them to a table. Ella helped Bella read her menu. The waiter come back and asked "are you ready to order". Ella looked at the waiter and said "Yes". So they ordered what they wanted and the waiter left. Three men came and sat down at a table not far from where they sat.

Bella didn't like them at all, she felt something from them_. Who are they_ thought Bella. (What's the matter chibi?). _What!_ Thought Bella as she looked around looking for who had to talked to her but found no one. She then looked at her mother and said "I want to go home mommy". Ella looked at her daughter and said "okay". Nagi asked Schuldig what he did to the little girl to make her so scared, he just shrugged. While Ella was paying the bill, she was thinking of Bella, _what scared her so badly_ she thought. Schuldig watched her. Ella walked to the lobby to get Bella.

In the flower shop four young men were getting ready to go to the flower shop. Ken was in the basement waiting for the others as he was ready_. I have a bad feeling about this mission_ thought Ken. Omi came down stairs with his mission outfit on, Ken turned and looked towards the stairs at Omi. "Time to go" said Omi. Ken got up and started towards the stairs.

Ella and Bella were walking home when it started to rain. They ran to find shelter from the rain. They went into a store and Ella asked "what was wrong". Bella looked at her mother and said "nothing". _I hope_ she thought. They stood in the store watching the rain coming down.

At the Tokyo tower Weiss and Schwarz meet. Schuldig and Ken fought each other as the other Weiss fought the other Schwarz. Ken was having a hard time with Schuldig. Bella had snuck away from her mother and ran towards the Tokyo tower. When she got, she saw something that triggered her powers.

"**Fire ball** "shouted Bella. The balls of fire headed straight for them. Schwarz and Weiss stopped what they were doing and looked right at Bella and saw the fire balls coming right at them. They all moved out of the way just in time. "What was that" asked Omi to his teammates. Yohji looked at him and said "I don't know chibi". Schwarz looked at each other. (go get her Schuldig) Schuldig nodded (right). Bella was looking at them with a worried look on her face. _What should I do_ thought Bella. (nothing). Bella looked around but saw no one. "Behind you chibi " said Schulding. Bella turned around and saw a man with orange hair and blue eyes. "Ahhh!" screamed Bella with wide eyes.


End file.
